Eu nunca disse adeus
by Anny Haylie
Summary: O ke aconteçe quando Sasuke percebe ke ama Sakura? Songfic com a musica eu nunca disse adeus Capital inicial


Songfic

Musica: Eu nunca disse adeus.

Cantores: Capital Inicial

Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo

Mas eu tenho que fazer

"Se me perguntarem'O que eu estou fazendo?' Eu direi 'não sei' mas de eu uma coisa eu tenho certeza... eu sou um vingador!"

Naquela noite em que eu te conheci

Eu acho que nunca vou esquecer

"Sakura... isso vai ser tão difícil pra mim do que pra você... mas eu prometo eu voltarei...".

Um momento quase perfeito

Inocente em seus defeitos

"Agora aqui andando pelas ruas de konora me lembro das nossas missões juntos... como uma equipe... eu, você, Naruto e kakashi... Tudo bem que eu fingia não ligar pra você quando Naruto lhe dirigia aquelas indiretas... ou melhor, diretas... mas é por que ele é um grande amigo... mas mesmo assim se pudesse... já tinha dado umas surras naquele exibido...".

Tudo que é bom dura pouco

E não acaba sendo

"É realmente uma pena que o destino tenha me reservado esse caminho... bem mas agora é tarde...".

Agora pra sempre

Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse adeus.

Agora pra sempre

Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse...

-Sasukee! Não vá! -Disse sakura entre soluços.

Eu disse tô fora

To meio tonto

Preciso respirar lá fora

-Vá embora... Você sabe que não vai conseguir me levar de volta... Esse é meu destino... "Buscar o poder para me vingar de meu irmão...".

Me leve para a sua casa

Eu quero dormir onde você mora

-Se não vai desistir... me leve junto!Eu... Não vou atrapalhar!Eu juro! –disse Sakura deixando as lagrimas que antes estavam tentando se conter escorrer pela sua face.

Eu passando mal e você ria

Tanto barulho eu não entendia

Mas concordava sem saber com tudo que você dizia

"Será que... não! Isso iria acabar com a vida dela... e o meu destino é ser sozinho não quero ninguém para me ajudar ou bajular...".

E então disse Sasuke já se virando para seguir o caminho que ele avia escolhido:

-Pela ultima vez Sakura... Vá embora!!!Meu destino é seguir sozinho!

Se me pedisse pra pular de um prédio

Eu diria sim

Qualquer coisa pra você gostar de mim

-Sasukeee!Se você for eu vou fazer um escândalo e...

Foi interrompida quando viu que sasuke já não se encontrava mais a sua frente e sim atrás dela...

Agora pra sempre

Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse adeus.

Agora pra sempre

Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse...

"Obrigado" Essas foram as ultimas palavras que Sakura pode ouvir antes de Sasuke a fazer desmaiar com um soco na cabeça...

Eu perdi o rumo

E comecei a delirar

Acho que prometi até parar de beber e de fumar

"Por que Sasuke? Por que me deixou daquele jeito?" Se perguntava Sakura quatro anos depois de Sasuke a deixar deitada naquele banco naquela noite fria de inverno...

De repente a noite acaba

E todo mundo some

E eu me lembrei que esqueci de perguntar o seu nome

"Por que Sakura? Por que depois de tantos anos eu ainda não consigo te esquecer? Por quê? Seria... não! Não pode ser! Ou poderia... será que? O que eu senti por você durante todos esse anos é amor? Só pode ser...

Sakura... Eu te amo...".

Sem endereço nem direção

Por onde começar

Qualquer coisa pra poder te encontrar

"Está decidido... Sakura! Aguarde-me! Estou voltando... Agora com o

Orichimaru morto... eu não tenho como treinar... E alem do mais... agora eu sei o que eu estou fazendo... Voltando pra você!"

Agora pra sempre

Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse adeus.

Agora pra sempre

Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse adeus.

Agora pra sempre

Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse adeus.

Agora pra sempre

Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse...

"Sasuke... Não sei por que mais eu sinto você cada vez mais próximo... Seria você voltando pra Konora? Pode ser... Ouvi boatos que Orichimaru avia sido morto por você...".

Eu não como

Eu não rio

Eu não sei o que é adormecer

"Sakura!Estou quase chegando! Espero que eu consiga chegar antes do anoitecer... mas por fazer tempo que não durmo... talvez eu chege pela manhã..."

Me desculpe se eu fechar os olhos

E desaparecer

"Já são meia noite e meia... Acho que me enganei... mas mesmo assim... Boa noite... Sasuke...".

Agora pra sempre

Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse adeus.

Agora pra sempre

Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse...

-Sakura!!!Onde está você?

-Hã? Sasuke? Estou aqui! Na sala!

-Sakura! Voltei minha flor só que agora... Pra ficar!


End file.
